A Whole New Direction
by BrokenAngel16KL
Summary: Bella and her sister Kassie come to live with their Dad in Forks. What happens when Kassie meets Jacob. Will there be love or will he be to blind to see it? Or maybe Kassie will catch the eye of another member of the pack. jacobXoc bellaXedward
1. Coming home

**This is my first fic... so be nice !!! OK ??? ; ) Now time to let the story roll !!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

~ Kassie's pov. ~

I would probably remember this day for the rest of my life. It would be the day that changed my life forever . The day me and my sister went to live with my Dad would lead me in a hole new direction. I would meet the person who I would love, hate, and die for. He would be one of the only people who saw me for who I really was. We would tear each other apart but be the ones to put the pieces back together.

Bella and I got off the plane as soon as it started to rain. As we walked down the terminal I asked

her a few questions.

" Hey Bells, Why did we come here again? " I asked as I noticed the pouring rain outside.

She sighed. " You asked that the whole way here! " she replied.

" I know but it's gonna take me awhile to get used to this place." I said. As we entered the main lobby I knew that this would be different from here on out.

Charlie meet us at the luggage pick up and greeted us each with a hug.

" It's so great to see you again Dad!" I exclaimed.

" It's good to see you to Kassidy," he replied.

" Dad, call me Kassie," I pleaded

" Alright, now lets go. I got a surprise for you girls," he said. " Well mostly Bella," he finished sheepishly.

" Ah, it's fine. I wasn't expecting any presents anyway," I said.

" You know you were hoping for some," Bella said. I gave he a look that shut her up.

The ride home was rather quiet. Charlie tried to make small talk but I was tired and Bella was looking at the scenery. We told him about school and how Mom was doing. When the car pulled up into the driveway I saw the vaguely familiar house that i grew up in. I smiled as noticed that it didn't change very much.

Charlie showed us around the house and lead us to our rooms. Bella's was across from the bathroom and mine was across from Charlie's room. I liked my room it was a light blue and the bed had a white comforter with a blue flower design on it with light blue sheets to match. My room also had a desk with a chair and dresser that was all made out of the same color wood. I would add my special touch later. Bella's room was purple with almost the same stuff as mine.

After I had finished unpacking my stuff, Charlie called us outside to meet some people.

" Hey Bells, who do you think we're gonna meet ?" I asked.

" I don't know but I hope they're nice," she said.

As we came down the stairs and out the front door I saw a boy around my age helping a man into a wheelchair.

" Girls this is Billy Black and his son Jacob. You might remember them from when you were little," he said. " Billy, Jacob , these are my girls Bella and Kassidy," he introduced.

" Dad, I told you to call me Kassie. You call her Bella instead of Isabella," I said pointing to my sister in a childish manner.

I frowned. I don't like it when people call me by my whole name. It sounds like I'm getting in trouble. The only person who actually understands this is Bella because every time my Mom would yell at me me she would use my whole name.

Charlie ignored my comment and went over to Billy. The boy Jacob smiled and walked over to us as Charlie started to talk to Billy. Just by looking at the two men I could tell that they're great friends.

I turned to Bella as Jacob started to talk to us. Wow he was hot !!!

" You probably don't remember but, when we were little we used to make mud pies together, " he said.

" Yeah, I remember," Bella said.

" Yep, I do too, " I said.

I looked over at Charlie to see him and billy coming toward us. They were both smiling.

" Well, Bella this is the surprise. Do you like it ?" he asked excitedly as he pointed to the old looking truck in the drive way.

It was silent as she took it all in and a smile formed on her face.

" Wow! It's great !" she exclaimed.

" Jacob here fixed her up," Charlie said.

" Sure did !" he said proudly.

While Jacob showed Bella how to work the car, I talked to Charlie and Billy.

As Billy and Jacob were leaving and Bella and I were getting into the truck to go to school I leaned out the truck window and shouted to Jacob: " Thanks for the ride to school ! Now I don't have to ride the bus ! "

" No problem !" he yelled back with a smile. I grinned back and then we drove away.

As we arrived at school I wanted to scream: WHAT !!! It was so small ! I looked over at Bella to see that she had a similar expression.

" Well here we are," she said unenthusiastically.

" Joy," I replied.

We got out of the truck and walked to our hell: High school. We opened the doors and went to the main office to get our schedules and stuff. I knew today was gonna be tough fro both of us, even more so for Bella because shes a lot more shy than I am.

"Well see you at lunch,' she said.

" If I make it until then," I replied. I gave her a hug then walked to my doom.

* * *

**End of chapter 1 ! I know it's like sooo short but i still need to get my ideas together ! I NEED MORE IDEAS PEOPLE !!! HELP !**


	2. First Day

**Yay!!! chapter 2 !!!! Im still not sure when I should have Bella and Kat meet the Cullens soo your ideas are praised !!! **

**S.M. owns All except my o.c.s ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kassie's pov.**

As I walked to my first class I tried not to noticed the stares coming from the other students. I mean really ! It's not like they've never seen a new student ! Maybe I have something on my face ! God, I wonder how Bella's doing. Shes probably doing better than me. Hahaha. I remember how back home all my friends used to say that I always make a big deal out of everything. I don't think I do though. They just like to rain on my parade! God I hate school ! I mean can't we learn things some other way ?

While I was off in my own world, someone came up to me and started to talk. She asked a bunch of questions. She seemed really straight froward and honest and pretty nice. I like people that are honest, it means that you can trust them. Bella says that I trust people to easily but I say that she just has trust issues. The girl said that her name was Elle. ( pronounced L - E )

" so why did you come to Forks ?" Elle asked.

" To live with my Dad, while my mom travels with my step dad." I replied.

" Oh, what does he do ?" she questioned.

" He's a minor league baseball player." I said.

" Wow, cool ! My dad's a dentist." she said.

" No wonder, you have perfect teeth. " I complimented.

" Thanks." she said.

We came to a class room that I assumed was my English class.

" Hey Elle, do you have English 1st period ?" I asked.

" Yep." she replied.

" Yay !!! Now someone I know is in one of my classes !" I said excitedly.

" Haha yeah." she smiled.

From then on I knew me and Elle were gonna be great friends. We walked into the classroom and I gave the teacher my slip. She had mercy and did not make me introduce me to the rest of the class. I sat in front of Elle and next to a boy that had blonde hair. Elle must have knew him because she started talking to him. I looked up to the front of the classroom as the teacher wrote on the board.

"So, you must be Kassidy." the boy said.

" It's Kassy." I corrected.

"Oh, well I'm Tyler." he introduced.

" Nice to meet you Tyler." I greeted with a smile. He smiled back.

The rest of the day went by as usual with the exception of having to introduce myself like 100 times. When Lunch came I walked into the cafeteria with Elle and some of her friends including Tyler. I sat down at a table next to a girl named Mel. She was quiet and shy but when I got her talking she seemed really cool. I looked around for Bella to see if she had lunch as me and found her sitting with Tyler's sister Jessica. I was glad that she had made some friends. I looked out the windows of the cafeteria. that's when I saw them . The most beautiful people I had ever seen. I saw Bella staring too.

I turned to Elle.

" Who are they I asked ?" I questioned.

" Oh, they're the Cullens." she said.

" Who's that boy ?" I asked

" That's Edward." she replied dreamily.

The chatter around the table seem to quiet down. I looked over at Bella and saw her looking at the Edward boy. He was looking back. Oh no he better not go near my sister. He seemed all high and mighty by the way he walked. He was probably full of himself. I looked back over at him and saw him smirk. Then he looked away.

After school was over and Bella and I went to the office to hand in our slips. The Cullen boy was there. He said something about wanting to switch classes. Whatever! Then we went to the car and Bella started to drive home. The car ride was quiet so I decided to start a conversation.

" Hey Bella," I said

" Hey Kat." she said.

"I love you." I said.

She smiled . " Don't be a suck up." she replied.

I frowned " Your supposed to say: I love you too Kat !" I said in a fake cheery tone.

" I know but you should know that by now." she replied.

" I do, I just like hearing you say it." I said. We both laughed and she continued to drive.

When we got home Charlie was still at work so I did my home work then started to watch TV. I was bored. I couldn't get Jacob off my mind so I decided to call him. Charlie had written the Black's phone number on a piece of paper and put it on the fridge in case of an emergency. What does he think were gonna do ??

" Hey, is this Jacob ?" I asked when someone picked up the phone.

"Yep, who's this ?" he asked.

"It's Kassie, Kassie swan." I said.

"Oh, Hey what's up ?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing I'm just bored since Bella's no fun." I said while twirling the cord of the phone around my index finger.

"Hey! I heard that !" Bella shouted from the kitchen. Me and Jacob both laughed.

"Well do you want to come down to La Push and meet some of my friends ?" he asked.

"Sure! Hmm... I'm gonna have to steal Bella's truck though." I said the last part quietly.

He laughed. " Just be quiet." he said.

" Okay, I'll see you there." I said.

"Kay, Bye." he said.

" Bye." I replied.

When I hung up the phone and turned around I saw Bella right behind me with and annoyed look on her face.

" Ahahaha." I said nevously.

" You can **borrow **my truck but be back by 7. ok ?" she said.

I smiled. "Your the best Bella !" i shouted. I gave her a hug, grabbed my jacket and her keys, and was in the truck before she could even reply.

* * *

**There it is chapter 2 !!!!! yay !!! I still need ideas ****!! I don't know when I should do Bella's pov. r****eviews are loved so click the green button !!! **

**Thank ya'll ! ~Angel~**


	3. Hangin out

**Yay!!! chapter 3 !!!! Im sooo sorry for not updating in like a lonnng time !!! please forgive me !!!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own twilight. Stephine Meyer does. She created it, I toy with like I please.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kassie's pov.

As i drove the truck down the road, I looked at my self in the side view mirror. I ran my fingers through my chocolate colored hair. It barely came down to my shoulders and it was layered. I also had bangs that almost covered my gray blue eyes. I smiled. I love my eyes. They were a color that only I had. Next to the corner of my night eye I had a small freckle. Hehe it was soo cute.

I concentrated on the road again. I wasn't familiar with roads around here so I wasn't,t sure where to go. I was just following the signs. I drove farther into the woods and came to a smaller road and then saw an old wood sign that said: " Welcome to La Push." Well I was here. I drove down a bunch of streets until I saw The Blacks truck. I pulled into the gravel driveway. I then saw Jacob come from around the house and toward the truck.

I opened the door and got out but my foot got stuck in the door and I fell to the ground.

"Ooof! " I said as my body collided with the hard ground. I looked up to see Jacob laughing his ass off.

" Are- haha- you-haha- ok-hahaha- ?" he managed to get out.

" Yes, and no thanks to you!" I replied as I dusted my shirt and jeans off.

"Sorry, but you should have seen your face !!!" he said.

" It's ok, it happens all the time." I sighed.

"Come on, follow me." he said.

He had finished laughing and lead me toward what looked like a garage.

" I got some people I want you to meet." he said excitedly.

As we entered the garage I saw two boys who looked to be the same age as Jacob. They both turned around to look at us.

"Guys this is Kassie, Kassie this is Quil and Embry." Jacob said. They were staring.

I waved smiled at them.

" Dude, you didn't tell us that she was totally hot !" the one named Quil exclaimed.

" Well thanks." I said with a smirk. I turned to Jacob.

He smiled sheepishly and said: " Well, I wanted to surprise you !"

" Surprise !" I said.

They all laughed. Jacob got an evil look and turned to me.

" Hey do guys wanna know what happened when she got out of the car??" he asked while raising his eyebrows.

" No no !!!!" I shouted.

" What what ???" they asked with evil grins.

So he told them about how I tripped and they laughed and I blushed and yelled at them. I have to say we got along really well though. It turns out they were in the garage helping Jake fix a car. So I offered to assist them and they agreed.

" So do I turn the nob this way to seal the tube?" I asked Jake.

" Yep." he said. I turned the nob and got oil and crud all over my shirt.

"Damn it, I have such bad luck!!! " I said angrily. I looked down at my shirt. I would wash it later.

"Oh well. " I sighed and nonchalantly took it off. No I'm not a whore I had a tank top on under it.

After I put it on a work table, I turned back around to see them all staring at me. Quil whistled.

" What ? " I asked annoyed. I looked down at the rather tight gray shirt and noticed it showed off my boobs and I blushed.

" Nice!" Jake said. Then they turned back to what they were doing but glanced my way every few seconds, damn pervs.

I went back over to the hood of the car and continued to turn the nobs and bolts and stuff.

Quil offered to help but he probably just wanted to look down my shirt. I leaned farther over the car to reach the farthest screw.

" Grrr. I cant reach !" I said. I reached farther but someone grabbed me by the hips and held me so I could reach it. I screwed it in.

They put me down and I spun around to see who it was.

" Thanks !" I said.

" No problem." Embry said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and wiped my dirty hands on my jeans. I looked at my watch it was 6:49.

" Oh Crap, I gotta get going!" I said with a frown.

"Ahww man!" Quil said with a sad face.

" Suck it up! " I said teasingly.

" Fine." he said and crossed his arms and looked away.

" See you later Kass." Jake said.

"Bye guys!" I said to Jake and Embry. I gave them each a hug then turned to Quil who laughed and picked me up and spun me around. I screamed an flailed my arms around spasticly.

"Put me down !!!!" I yelled. He put me down and said goodbye. Jake walked me to the truck and I gave him an extra hug. I waved to them as I drove off.

Boy would I have a story to tell Bella.

* * *

Love it ? Hate it ? Review it !!!!!!! or no cookies !!! jk. I sorta got this story all planed out in my head. hoped you liked it !! And once again sooo sooo sooo sorry for not updating in a while. Im in 8th grade so I have a lot of things to do. But this story wiil be my top priority !!! Also, I think im gonna write a sethXoc fic. send me your ideas and opinions !!!! LOVE YOU ALL !!!!!!

~ Angel


	4. Meeting the Cullens

omg!!! I'm soooo sorry for not updating!!!!! i was busy writing my other story...hehe. I saw new moon so I have many great ideas that filled up my head. anyways here is chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4.

Kassie's pov.

It's been about 3 weeks since Bells and I moved to Forks. I have to say it's growing on me. The people are okay, the weather sucks, but I've gotta say its better than I expected. I've got awesome friends and my Dad and Bells. I started writing in my journal again, its helps clear my mind, well that and I also tell Bells almost everything. Bells is acting weird lately especially after she almost got hit buy some kids car in the school parking lot.

She started hanging out with that Cullen guy.I don't like him even though he saved her from getting smashed by the car. I think I made it clear because he seems to stay away... from me anyway. Not her though. The problem is she likes him too, she told me. Since their going out he comes over our house all the time...grrrr. With him at my house I go to Jake's. He doesn't mind, neither do Quil and Embry. Haha, their hilarious!! I love being around them. I also have my friends from school, their cool too, and I went shopping with Elle and Mel. They gave me the inside scoop on the Cullens, but I still don't like them. Today is Saturday so we don't have school so I'm chilling in front of Charlie's flat screen... gotta love big T.V.s. This morning Bella told me she wanted me to come with her to meet the rest of the Cullen family... I laughed in her face and said no. Apparently she doesn't care what my answer is.

" Hurry up and get ready! Edward is coming to get us in 20 minutes!" she yelled.

" No, you better hurry up, he's getting you. I'm watching T.V. " I replied, saying it like I was talking to a little kid. She sighed and rubbed her temples, then tried giving me the puppy dog look. It was totally an EPIC FAIL!

"Come on please?" she asked.

" Nope." I said popping the "p".

"Pretty please?" she begged. I shook my head. This routine went on for 5 minutes until I finally caved.

"Okay, fine I'll go! But you sooo owe me !!!" I said.

"Yay!" she said then went upstairs to finish getting ready. Uggh!

Edward came right on time. Damn him. The drive there was awkward... well for me it was. They acted as if I wasn't even there. I wish I was. He turned into a long gravel drive way that led to a Huge, I mean like Ginormus! house. It was beautiful to say the least.

"Wow, the house is amazing!" I said staring at it. He got out of the car and opened Bella's door.

"Thanks, I'm sure Esme will be glad to know you like it." he said as he politely opened my door for me. I could have gotten it myself but okay.

We walked up a walkway to the front door that he open and led us to the kitchen. As we entered I smelled something delicious. I looked around and saw 6 beautiful people. Ouch, there's a big blow to my self esteem.

" Hello, it's wonderful to meet you Bella." the tall blonde guy said. I recognized him as Doctor Cullen. I met him after Bells almost got smashed by some idiot's car.

" Hi, Dr. Cullen." she said.

" Call me Carlise." he said politely. Bella blushed. I could tell she was nervous. He introduced the rest of the family; Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. They waved or shook hands with Bells. The girl Alice gave her a hug. They all seemed pretty pleasant, except for the blonde girl. I don't think she likes Bella. Hmm... she seems like a bitch.

"You must be Kassidy." Carlise said turning to me.

" Kassie is fine." I replied.

" It's nice to meet you as well." he said shaking my hand. Wow his hand is cold.

"Same." I replied retracting my hand from his. I was suddenly ambushed with a hug.

" Ahh" I squeaked.

" Hi, I've been waiting to meet you! " I heard someone say before letting me go. I quickly spun around to come face to face with Alice.

" Umm, okay." I said still a little surprised. Alice just smiled.

" Isn't she adorable!?" she said excitedly. I blinked a couple times. I didn't think I was adorable.

"Haha, don't mind her, she's just excited to finally meet Bella and You." Esme said laughing.

" I'd be scared if I were you, you'll end up as her next victim." Emmet said cringing. Ok, I'm confused.

" Do you like to dress up ?" Alice asked.

" Umm, yeah i guess." I said cautiously. She smiled evilly.

Before I knew it I was being led up stairs and into a spacious room.

"Here put this on" Alice ordered pushing me into a rather large bathroom and giving me a brown dress. She shut the double doors before I could even reply. I looked down at it. It was cute so I decide to put it on. I took off my clothes and slipped into the dress. It fit perfectly! I looked in the full length mirror on wall. I loved it! The dress fit perfectly around my chest and waist and flowed down to just above my knees. The straps showed off my shoulders and the waist made me look thin. I twirled around a couple times before opening the door and walking over to Alice who was sitting on a bean bag chair reading a magazine.

" Do you like it ?" I asked.

" Wow you look amazing!" she said getting up and circling me. She gave me more outfits to try on and I ended up liking all of them. I still liked the brown dress the best so Alice said I could have it. I went down stairs and walked over to Bella.

" Thanks so much!" I said giving Alice a hug.

" Our pleasure." Carlise said. I was official I totally liked Alice and Carlise. The others were nice too. Except for blondie.

" Okay, time to go." Bella said. " Thank you." she said.

" Bye!" I called to the others as Bella led me out the door. I heard an echo of bye's and see ya's before the door closed. I had fun. I looked over at Bella and smiled. She got me. They were nice. But Edward still had to win me over. Muhahaha. haha.

* * *

There's chapter 4! Hope you liked it. Some links are up on my profile like the brown dress Alice gave her and a pic of how I picture Kassie. I might change it though cause I'm not sure if I 100 percent like it for her. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I WANNA KNOW IF YOU STILL LIKE IT!

love you all ! ~ BrokenAngel


End file.
